


Maggie's Nightmare

by DeadDahlia



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadDahlia/pseuds/DeadDahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate version of the Walking Dead TV Show, where the interrogation of Maggie and Glenn in Woodbury goes very differently. The Governor doesn't just terrorize Maggie; he rapes Maggie during the interrogation. The rest of the Season 3 goes the same as the TV series and we pick up about 9 months after the war with The Governor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maggie's Nightmare: Chapter One

  
**Maggie's POV –**  
It's been almost 9 months since Rick brought the remaining townsfolk of Woodbury to the prison. Things have quieted down some, and we haven't had many incidents. Walkers still come around, but nothing we can't handle. I might even say we have gotten back to a place of some normalcy. However, in this new world, you can never get too comfortable. We all learned that the day we had to leave the farm and the walkers overran the place. No place is ever completely safe. I'm not sure any home we find will ever be permanent. I guess that is the one thing you can count on – things will never be like they were before; you can never take things for granted and you must always be prepared and ready for any circumstance.

It's a hard way to live your life, fighting like this, and even harder thinking about bringing a new life into this shell of a world. But, life goes on; at least for now. I’ve realized that we just have to deal with whatever comes our way. I didn’t want this; I didn’t plan on having a baby, but here I was having one none the less. And, under the circumstances, I think I’ve handled it all pretty well considering that this baby … well, it’s not Glenn’s baby. And, we both know whose baby it is; everyone knows it now.

It took time, but Glenn and I have adjusted to the idea of having this baby, and Glenn says he’s committed to raising the baby as his own. However, we still have our moments of doubt and frustration; we definitely still have had our ups and downs. But, we’re still alive and we’re still together. And, that’s all that matters to me anymore.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It’s been almost nine months since those _terrorists_ infiltrated Woodbury and ruined everything I had worked so hard to create there. It had taken me a year to build up the town, and just a few weeks for the entire thing to come tumbling down. I’d been back since the incident; I had to see it again for myself. Woodbury was a ghost town now. Everyone had left and all the people who had survived due to my extraordinary kindness, were all now living at the prison – traitors; every last one of them!!

Since then, my only goal in life was – **_REVENGE_ …**

Revenge; it was what got me up in the morning. It coursed through my blood and echoed though my mind every second of the day. Revenge had kept me alive and kept me focused, even after I had lost everything dear to me in this life. So, I took my time. And, every step I took after that moment was calculated and with the idea that I would one day return to Rick … Michonne … Daryl … and the rest of those monsters who stole the life I would make them feel my pain; they would feel loss like they never thought was possible …

However, revenge would take time. When I left, all I had with me were just two loyal soldiers - Shumpert and Martinez. But, within 4 months I had traveled across several states and taken control of several large groups of survivors. Keeping only men suited for military service; I eventually had close to 200 men in my own … well, I guess you could call it an army.

Eventually, I marched my army of men back into Georgia and headed straight for Fort Benning. Then, we did what some might say was impossible - we cleared Fort Benning of walkers and made it inhabitable once again. Of course, it goes without saying that I lost quite a few men and used up a lot of our resources in the process; however, Fort Benning was well worth it. Tanks, guns, ammunition, you name it – they had it! I had more firepower then I knew what do with; no herd of walkers or rival group would ever be able to take this from me.

Once cleared, I had tasked my men with fortifying the perimeters and barricading any weak points of entry. We had to make sure we were able to keep both biters and the living out, should we ever be challenged or attacked. This process took several months to accomplish, during which time I had sent out scouts to survey the prison several times per week. To my absolute delight, they were all still there – every last one of them. And, they had no idea what I plans I had in store for them!

There would be nothing to stop me from getting revenge for my beloved Penny and destroying them all …

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**  
  
 **Maggie's POV –**

With all this extra weight around my middle it was hard to get around these days, but I still insisted on contributing to the group in any way that I can. For the last two several months everyone in the group is completely opposed to me taking guard duty – day or night. So, I’ve taken on dinner duty with the girls for the time being. It may not be my preferred method of contributing, but at least it was something.

Carol had dinner duty tonight with me and she had a ‘recipe’ she wanted to try out today. It was more of a stew – vegetables, venison; the usual; however, she had planted some thyme and rosemary along with several other herbs a while back, which were now ready to pick. So, hopefully, Carol’s recipe for venison stew would be a little more flavorful than usual.

I mean, it’s not that I am not very thankful for the meat Daryl brings in, but if I never had to eat venison, squirrel, opossum, or raccoon again – I’d be a very happy woman. Unfortunately, we are limited to what we eat, in that we only eat what the land gives us and what we can grow. It’s basically like we’re living in an old western movie where everyone sleeps under the stars, they roast animals over the fire pit, and are always being chased around by Indians or bandits looking to steal their things.  
I should be used to it by now. I mean, I’m a country girl, so this kind of stuff shouldn’t bother me, but this pregnancy has got me very frustrated and short tempered as of late. I just wish things could be simpler sometimes.

“Ready to head down to the garden, Maggie?”

Carol raised the baskets at her sides and gestured for me to follow her.

“Sure … right behind you.”

I walked out the gates and into the main yard. I put one foot in front of the other, carefully placing each foot down. I had twisted my ankle the week before walking down here. I was so pregnant now that I literally could not see my feet, so when I came down to the garden last week, I managed to step right into a gopher hole – could’ve broken it if I fell forward instead of backwards.. I took a bit of a spill; landed right on my butt, thankfully! Glenn was beside himself; he rushed out of the prison gates, picked me up and carried me inside. Daddy examined me and he said I would be fine. I hadn’t really hurt anything, but my left ankle was still pretty sore and it had me watching my step a bit more carefully this time.

“You comin,’or what?” Carol yelled up to me. “I’m gonna be done before you even get down here.”

She teased me a bit; I think she got a kick out of me being pregnant. I know she always had lots to say about her own pregnancy. She’d talk about how it was when she was pregnant with Sophia. I think Lori having Judith and me having another little one really helped Carol deal with losing Sophia. She definitely took on a motherly role with us all, which I loved. With my own mother and step-mother gone, Carol was the next best thing that’s for sure.

When I reached the garden, I walked into the raised garden area and over to where Carol was sitting.

“Can you grab about a dozen carrots? After that, cabbage and a few potatoes.”

“Sure, Carol.”

After about 15 minutes, both our baskets are full and that’s all we needed for our meal tonight. There were quite a few of us here now with all of the former Woodbury residents, so needed two full baskets to feed everyone. Once full, we could head back.

“Think we got enough?” I held my basket up so Carol could see.

“Looks good. Let’s head back, alright?"

She walked over to me and reached her hand down to help me get up.

“Thanks, Carol. You know it's getting harder and harder to get around these days."

I smiled and touched my belly; Carol reached over and put her hand over my hand.

"Well, you got to be due any day now. Looks like you’re just about ready to pop!" Carol chuckled under her breath.

I nodded in agreement. "Well, I certainly hope so."

“Let me take that.”

Carol then grabbed the other basket off the ground and walked with me back towards the main prison gates.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**The Governor’s POV -**

Since things were now in place, I had spent the last couple of days making trips to the prison, making our plans for attack. I asked James, my 2nd in command, along with five other men to come with me today and survey the prison again. We had covered the perimeter of the prison, and looked for all entry points and areas that looked to be weak; areas we could exploit when trying to gain access to the prison. I wanted to check out the front of the prison again, just one last time before assembling my army for the attack.

The road was bumpy and unpaved; the Humvee was defiantly not built for a comfortable ride.

“James, take it slow over the ditches. You’re giving me a headache.”

“Sure thing, Boss. Sorry bout that.”

“Alright … go ahead and pull over here.” I pointed to a clearing. “Gonna hike up to the top of that hill and clearing to get a better look.”

After reaching the clearing, James and the other men pulled out binoculars. Making a list of any individuals that they could identify, any vehicles or weapons that were visible.

"Looks like there's just a couple of women out today; gardening or something. I can't see anyone else around."

James turned back towards me and shrugged his shoulders. "Looks pretty quiet today."

“Give me those binoculars, James. I’d like to take a closer look."

I took the binoculars from James, and took my time scouring the prison; looking for weapons, snipers, anything else that I should take into account. I underestimated them last time – it wouldn’t happen again.

I knew taking the prison wouldn’t be easy, even with our numbers and firepower. But, I had enthusiasm this time, real passion from these men.

"You know, these people, these criminals… they captured the rest of townsfolk of Woodbury after they razed it to the ground. Probably, put em all in cells. Treatin' them like prisoners."

I have to admit, I haven't been completely honest with them for my reasoning. But, as their leader, they were no position to question my reasons. I told them Rick, Michonne and the rest of the group were responsible for the downfall of Woodbury and that they took the remaining men, women and children as prisoners here. It didn’t take much for me to convince my men that we should ‘free’ the captured citizens of Woodbury and bring them back to Fort Benning.

Before this, I had explicitly banned women from our group. The boys could do what they wanted while they were off the premises, but we would not be taking in any new survivors, women included, until Fort Benning was ready. With everything in place, I explained that we would now be implementing the process of re-population and rebuilding our civilization – and women were the key to it all.

I explained that we needed the children for a future, and we would need women to make more children.

Many of the men were good men, and seemed to be outraged at the ‘atrocities’ that were going on behind the prison walls. While some of the more ruthless men, could give a rat’s ass about some hick townsfolk; however, once I added prize of finally allowing women into our population – even the most selfish, cruelest of the bunch were foaming at the mouth.  
I did lie to them about the reasons for the attack, but in the end, they would get their women … so what did it really matter if I lied about some of the details?

“They’re not going to know what hit em’! I can’t fucking wait.” A young Lt. Meyers exclaimed.

“There’s no telling what these people have been through.” Lt. James added before walking to my side.

“Yes, James … there’s no telling.’ Somethin’ awful though; I’m sure of it. Real sick group this one is; never seen anything like it.”

I smiled slyly, knowing this would rile his men up a bit. They all grumbled under their breath, whispering amongst themselves how they were going to take this place down.

I looked back at the prison and noticed some women in the garden planted in front of the prison. I could see two women on the ground; looked like they were picking vegetables. I grabbed my binoculars to get a closer look.

I didn’t recognize the one woman, but I did recognize the face of the other … it was Maggie!

"Ahh, I remember that one … sweet little thing."

I kept my eyes on Maggie, and watched as the other woman helped her stand up.

“Which one, Boss?” James seemed curious.

“The younger one, with shoulder length hair.”

I couldn’t see her face, as she was turned away from me. But then she turned to the side and I saw that Maggie was pregnant – very pregnant.

“Oh, her! Yeah, she’s often out here. Seen here on several of the scouting trips. She’s …”

“She’s pregnant!” I interrupted James before he could finish his sentence.

“Yeah, I was just about to say that.”

“Why didn’t you put that in your reports?”

“Didn’t think it was important. You just asked to give you a count of the men, women and children. Ya didn’t ask if any of them were expecting …”

“Well, it looks like she’s due any day now, by the looks of it.”

I paused and thought to myself, calculating the timing. She’s due any day …what's it been 9 months? Just about the time I had her as a **_guest_** at Woodbury. I wonder … I wonder; I wonder if that baby in her belly is mine? Could it be?

I sat in silence for a moment while I considered this new information. This did complicate things a bit.

"Boss? Hey, Boss?" James waved his hands in front of my face. "Looks like ya got somethin’ on yer mind.”

"Let's head back to base. There's been a new development that I need to consider."

“Sure thing, Boss. Alright men, ya heard him. Let’s head on back …”

James walked over to me and asked if I was ready to leave.

“I’ll be right behind you, James. Just give me a minute.”

“Alright. We’ll be waitin’ for ya.”

James led the men back through the woods; back towards our vehicles. As soon as they were out of sight, I couldn’t help but talk aloud to myself.

"Ohhh. Ohhh, my." I exhaled deeply, while my body tingled with excitement. "My sweet, sweet Maggie."

I put my hand to my mouth as I recalled the taste of her salty skin, when I had taken her all those many months ago.

All I could think about is that there was no way that little Asian boyfriend of hers had it in him …that baby in her had to be mine. The timing is right. She'd been a means to an end when I interrogated her and Glenn back at Woodbury, but now she held within her - my salvation.

However, this did _complicate_ things a bit. Maggie had been on my hit list since she escaped from Woodbury, but if that baby is mine, I couldn’t very well just kill her. If I killed her; I'd be killing my own flesh and blood. And, I won't lose another child, not after losing my darling Penny.

I thought to myself that this was a sign; a gift from God. I'd been given a second chance. He’s seen my struggles and has given me a second chance to have a life in this world full that is now so full of death.”

I continued to watch Maggie walk up back towards the prison yard. I noticed that Maggie waddled a bit, and I couldn’t help the smile that stretched across my face. I remembered how my wife waddled when she was full term with Penny.

I didn’t leave until I saw that Maggie made it behind the main gates; I wanted to make sure that she got in safely.

**END CHAPTER ONE**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**   


  
So, **like it, love it, hate it** ... I'd love to hear from you!

 

Now I realize that this is the absolute worst case scenario for Maggie and Glenn, but I think it will prove to be very interesting to see how the group and the couple deal with the situation and the extreme trials that are ahead of them. How will they deal with The Governor, a man who epitomizes everything that can go wrong in this crazy new world where the living can be more terrorizing than the dead?

It's a horrible situation, but The Governor in this story is going to be much more like the one in the comic books - a complete and total deviant villain! I felt like the TV Governor was not nearly as evil, and if he'd been like the comic book version ... things at Woodbury would have gone VERY differently. So, this story definitely has its dark moments and we will have "flash back" chapters that will fill in the back story from Maggie, Glenn and The Governor's POVs. There will also be guest chapters ahead by Beth and Daryl.

 

* I have written a companion fanfiction to this story called "My Guardian" that will start right after the events of the Governor's original attack on the prison; however, "My Guardian" is told primarily from Daryl and Beth's POVs. This story will also fill in some of the blanks if you're interesting in getting more details about the months leading up to this story ;)

 

So, **Please, please bookmark and review ... you know I'd love to hear from you :-D**

Thanks so much for reading ... and get ready for one hell of a ride!

 

xoxo,

Dahlia


	2. Maggie's Nightmare: Chapter Two

Hey y'all,

As always, I want to thank you everyone who is reading this the story .... I really appreciate it!

And, a **Special Thank you to "GUEST" (I wish I could thank you by name, but you know who you are) for the Kudos** \- **you rock!!**  
  
 **Now back to our story ...**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

  
**Maggie's POV** \- 

It's been god awful hot lately. Maybe it's me or maybe it's the pregnancy, but I swear I've never felt a spring this hot in my life. I spent just a half hour picking vegetables with Carol, and I'm literally covered in sweat. It was worth it though; Carol and I were able to cook dinner for everyone tonight; wasn't the best in the world but was the worst either. I never really was that great of a cook, but with this big belly I've been put on kitchen duty. Although I'm more comfortable working shifts guarding the prison gates, once I got to about 5 months everyone insisted I lay off the 12 hour watch shifts and switch to a lighter work load. I protested at first, but even at 5 months I felt huge and I knew it was only going to get worse so I agreed to take it easy.

Glenn has been the best with all of this, always checking on me to see if I'm hungry, seeing if I'm comfortable, and asking me if I need anything. He's a bit of a hovercraft, but I think it's sweet. He's always been so protective of me. Even considering the circumstances, Glenn has been nothing but supportive. Early on in the pregnancy, we had some difficult times. I remember when I first told him that I was pregnant. At first Glenn was stunned, in shock I guess. It really shouldn't have been too much of a surprise. We had been having unprotected sex and we weren't using birth control. I guess contraception never really crossed our minds in those moments when we were able to steal a brief moment or two alone together.

**Maggie's POV: _Memory of when she told Glenn she was pregnant._**

I brought Glenn up to the top of the prison, to a section of the cells that we sometimes used when we wanted to be together. I sat him down on one of the prison cots, and sat down beside him. 

"What's wrong, is there something wrong Maggie?" 

Glenn was genuinely concerned. I don't what he thought I was going to say, but it certainly was not what I was about to tell him. 

"Glenn, I'm pregnant." 

Then, I just paused and waited for his response. He looked back at me with his mouth agape – stunned. It was pretty funny at the moment. I guess even in this world, there are things that can still surprise you. Finally, Glenn processed what I said and I could see his eyes widen. He looked excited at first and then a little scared, I must say. 

"Pregnant? Are you sure? I mean, how can you be sure? Have you taken a pregnancy test, yet?" 

Glenn rattled off questions so fast I could barely understand him. "Geez, Glenn! Calm down!"

I smiled and placed my hand over Glenn's hand to reassure him. Glenn shook his head, as if to wake himself up from a dream; to get some focus. 

"I don't mean anything by that, Maggie. I just wanted to know … how can you be sure?"

"Well, it's been three months and I haven't gotten my period. So, either I'm pregnant or something is seriously wrong with me."

Glenn looked confused. 

"Wait a minute … you've known for three months and are just now telling me?" 

He seemed a bit hurt by my omission, but I had wanted to be sure. It was all just too much for me; I didn't want to involve him until I was 100% sure. 

"It was never my intention to hurt you by waiting to tell you. I just didn't quite believe it myself the first month or so. Well, that is until I started getting sick in the mornings; that pretty much confirmed it for me though." 

Glenn nodded. I could see thee wheels in his head start to turn. I had been actin' strange for a while now; he was now startin' to understand why. 

"So, that's why you were getting sick. Makes a lot of sense now."

"Yeah, well. As I said before, I'm sure … I'm pregnant!" 

I smiled softly at him and he leaned in and hugged me. 

"I'm so happy, Maggie." He kissed me and held my face in his hands. "I love you so much, Maggie." 

He kissed me again and pulled me close to him and just held me. I felt so safe with Glenn, and I have always known that he loved me and would protect me. I also knew that although this baby would be born into a world very different than the one me and Glenn were born into … I knew one thing; this child would be always be loved and protected. That's the most any mother can ever hope for. The future of us all may be unknown, but it is our bond, our love, our family that we've created here that makes any future possible.

Glenn held onto me for what seemed like an hour, before my father called out looking for us. Everyone kind of knew this was our secret part of the prison, and if we couldn't be found elsewhere that we could be found here. Trying to keep things from people was a hard task when you are living in such close quarters, I always told myself. No more room to be shy, no more room to have secrets. My father called out again. 

"Maggie? Glenn? You two up there? It's time for dinner, come on down now." 

I quickly replied, not wanting him to even attempt to walk up the stairs. 

"Yeah, Dad. Up here, be down in a minute." 

Before I could say another word, Glenn got up and then yelled down to my father. 

"Actually, Hershel … can you wait just a minute, Maggie and I need to talk to you?" 

I grabbed Glenn by the arm, pulled him down towards me and whispered. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Glenn looked deep into my eyes. "Maggie, if you are pregnant, we need to have your father at least take a look at you and make sure everything is okay." 

_He had a point, I guess._

I really wasn't sure how far along and it certainly cannot hurt for him to take a look at me.

We met my father at the base of the staircase. My father looked concerned. 

"Well, you two … what is it? Everything alright?" 

Glenn motioned towards one of the empty cells. 

"Can we sit down for a minute and talk?" 

My father made his way into the cell and flopped down onto the cot. 

"So, what's going on with you two?" 

I sat down next to my father, put his hands in mine. 

"I'm pregnant, Dad. Glenn and I are having a baby." 

My father's face lit up, I hadn't seen him this happy in ages. 

"I'm gonna be a grandpa? Oh, well, this is definitely a cause for a celebration!" My father leaned in, hugged me tight and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you two, really I am."

Glenn smiled back at my father and then leaned in towards the cot and spoke quietly. 

"You see, Hershel. Maggie just now told me about it and she doesn't even know how far along she is or anything like that. Do you think you take a look at her and hold off on telling the group for just a bit?" 

My Dad of course said he would; in fact, he insisted on doing so that very moment. My father asked Glenn to fetch a few things from the infirmary so he could examine me properly. Glenn returned in minutes, and my father went to work …checking my blood pressure, temperature, and finally giving me a pelvic exam. 

"You know sweetheart … by the feel of the size of your uterus, I would guess you were a little more than three months. You sure you got your dates right?" 

I looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Yes, I'm sure. I know the date of my last period, September 4th." 

My father did his calculations in his head. 

"Well, that would mean conception happened between September 12th-October 2nd. Means you are about three months along now and the baby will be due sometime between June and July. Hmmm … still doesn't explain why the baby feels so big so soon. Let's definitely keep a close eye on things, okay sweetheart?" 

I thanked my father, and asked if he would send Glenn back into the cell with me.

When Glenn returned, I told him that everything looked good and that by the date of my last period that would have meant we conceived our child sometime between September 12th and October 2nd and would be due sometime between June and July. 

"So, your father said the baby was conceived when? Some time between September 12th, right?" I nodded. "And, October 2nd?"

Here we are at the end of the world, so it's not like we have calendars or anything. However, we had been able to keep some sort of sense of time thanks Carol keeping up Andrea's tradition of keepin' track of dates and events. It had come in handy when we wanted to try and celebrate a birthday or holiday; however, in this particular situation, I was not loving this whole keepin' track of dates shit. 

And, by the look on Glenn's face, I was pretty sure he was wishin' we hadn't kept such detailed accountin' of dates. I knew where he was going with this ... but I just was not going to say it out loud. 

I nodded again. "Yes, why?" Glenn closed his eyes and rubbed his hands on his face, and kept them over his mouth. "What's wrong, Glenn?" 

Glenn stared back at me; to say he looked concerned would be an understatement. 

"Maggie, that was during the time that we were imprisoned at Woodbury and during the war with the Governor. You and I … you and I weren't together like that during that time, remember? We went out for supplies on September 13th, the day after Judith was born. Merle kidnapped us on the 13th and we were at Woodbury for over a week."

  
_Oh, Jesus! Please don't say it ...!_ _Please don't say it ..._

"Maggie, look at me. We were not intimate during that time. You would have been on your period the week before, we were at Woodbury the week after your period, and you wouldn't let me touch you for almost a month after we got back." All I could do was stare back at him. "Maggie!" He shook me as if to awaken me from a nightmare. "Maggie ... is there something you want to tell me? What the hell is going on here?" His voice softened. " What really happened at Woodbury?"

My mind was racing. I couldn't respond, I couldn't even look him in the face. Tears began to flow from me eyes as I thought to myself about how I had withheld information from Glenn when we got back from Woodbury. I figured what good would it do to tell my boyfriend that I had been raped. 

I mean, _really?_ What good would it have done under those circumstances? I just wanted to forget it ever happened. And, by telling Glenn it would just make it all too real. I had to experience what that monster did to me once, and I did _not_ want to relive it again and again by telling Glenn all about it. But, here we are … months later, and I am going to have to tell Glenn what really happened, what " _The Governor"_ had done to me to try and break me and get me to tell him the location of the prison.

Glenn sat beside me and reached for my hand, covering it with his own. He was trying to be supportive, I could tell. It was sweet of him to do. 

"I'm not mad Maggie; I'm not upset ya didn't tell me. I ... I just want to know the truth. And, I want to know you are okay. Trust me, I love you so much ... all I want to do is to just want be here for you. Please ... _please_ will you tell me what happened in Woodbury?" 

I burst into tears and wrapped my arms around him and began to tell him the one secret I had been keeping from him the last few months, the one secret that could ruin everything.

**END CHAPTER TWO**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

So ... Unlike it's companion fanfic "My Guardian," this story will be filling in the blanks as to what happened in the 9 months that have passed since Woodbury. You'll get bits and pieces from Maggie, Glenn and even The Governor himself!  
  
 ** _Teaser for Chapter Three_ :** _Maggie starts to talk to Glenn about what **really** happened to her at Woodbury._

* Warning: Some of the upcoming chapters may have some sensitive content, so keep that in mind. When you're dealing with The Governor in this story; he's sick, he's twisted and he's a vile evil man (just like in the comics) ... so be prepared.  
  
So, let me know what you think; **like it, love it, hate it** ... let me know your thoughts.  
  
 **And, if you're enjoying the story, make sure to Bookmark it and please take a comment or review this story on your way out. You know I love to hear from you all :-D**  
  
xoxo,  
Dahlia

 


	3. Maggie's Nightmare: Chapter Three

Hello Y'all :-D

As always, thank you to everyone who has continued to read and follow this story ... I really do appreciate it :))

 **** Warning** : In this chapter Maggie talks about her rape and this content may be disturbing or triggering to some.

**Now back to our story ...**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

  
**Governor's POV – present day**

I watched Maggie as she walked back up into the prison, beyond the fields … I watched until she disappeared back behind the walls of the prison. I wanted to make sure she got back in safe; I even smiled while watching her waddle as she tried to walk. Something stirred in me that I hadn't felt for a long time – hope. This world had gone to shit, and when I lost my wife and then Penny – life just didn't make sense anymore; it hadn't for a long time. But, the thought of new life; the thought of what once was … well, it made me feel like a human again. Yeah, human … that would be the best word to describe it. I couldn't help but let another smile crack as I bowed my head and waved my men back.

"Alright boys, let's head on home. Got enough intel for today."

Everyone got back into their trucks and cars and drove off, leaving me and James behind.

"Can you drive, James?" I tossed him the keys; I needed some time to think.

"Yeah, sure can, boss." James eagerly jumped in the driver's seat and I sat down.

As we drove back to the base, I tried to remember Maggie and the night I spent with her. I closed my eyes and thought back … I could still remember the smell of her hair and how soft her skin felt underneath my rough hands. I remembered how brave she was; although I know she must have been scared. She truly was a rarity these days - my rare bird. So, much had been lost in this world, but life would go on it appears … even for me.

**Maggie's POV – her memory of when she told Glenn about what really happened at Woodbury**

Maggie sobbed with her head resting on Glenn's shoulder. Glenn wrapped his arms around her to soothe her. He had known she had been terrorized, and he had prayed that she was telling the truth when she told him that the Governor hadn't raped her. But, in the back of his mind, he always knew she was more upset than she was leading on. She wouldn't even let him touch her for quite a while after the incident.

"Oh, Glenn … I'm so sorry, I should've told you." I could barely speak, I was crying so hard at this point.

I had wanted to keep this from him, but there was no escaping the awful truth now. I had been raped. I was now pregnant, and the Governor was the father of his child. Words cannot really do justice to the shame and guilt I felt, and I didn't even know where to start.

 

"It's okay, Maggie. I'm here for you. You don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to. But … I want you tell me the truth … Did he rape you?"

Glenn's eyes were glossy and red; filled with tears … tears and desperation. I could see that he was not mad at me for not telling him, he was just so incredibly worried about me. He wanted to be there for me, like always. I couldn't keep any more secrets from him. Not now; not with the reality of the situation. So, I decided I would tell him everything. I had tried so hard to pretend it didn't happen. I had become so good at the illusion, that I actually believed it myself. I had known the timing was a bit off, but I had deluded myself into thinking that the baby was Glenn's. But, I think deep down I always knew it wasn't, I just couldn't face it. But, I've got to face the truth. So, I just started at the beginning.

"When we were separated, I could hear you being beaten in the room next to me."

Glenn closed his eyes for a moment; I guessed he was remembering the beating Merle had given him.

"It was all I could do not to just scream out and tell him everything he wanted to know. It was so terrible to hear what was happening to you … I just wanted to just make it all stop, but …" I explained as I reached over and held his hand.

"But, we agreed not to put the others in danger. So, I kept my mouth shut. I just tried to think of everyone at the prison that we'd be putting in danger … my father, Beth, and everyone else."

I continued; my voice steady but solemnly. "And, at first … he was so calm, almost friendly. He tried to explain that he wasn't going to hurt anyone. That he didn't want to hurt any of us. It was all so innocent. He just wanted this simple piece of information, the location of the prison, and everything would be okay. He would bring everyone back to Woodbury. That everyone here would all be safe. That we would be safe!"

Glenn nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he told me the same thing right before Merle beat the shit out of me."

  
I was starting to really sweat now. Nerves, I guessed. So, I wiped some of the sweat back from my brow, and ran my hand back through my hair.

"Yeah, well … after hearing you getting beaten … I _knew_ he was lying to me …

… Everyone was going to be safe, what a crock of shit! And, if he was lying about not wanting to hurt us! He was definitely lying about not wanting to hurt anyone here at the prison!"

I was starting to become really agitated, so I took a deep breath and continued. "I knew that if I told him, he might just kill us right then and there …

… So, I just sat there in silence, you know? Hoping that he would just leave us alone once he realized we weren't going to talk. And, maybe if you and I kept our mouth shut, if we held out … it just might force them to let us go."

"I mean, if we didn't talk and Merle really just wanted to see his brother again, then they would have to let us go, right? I just kept thinking to myself, just let us go, please just let us go … then we can just drive back to the prison, get Daryl and just straighten this whole thing out with Merle."

As I was talking to Glenn, I thought back to that moment. That moment right before everything went really south. As I sat there in silence, starring back at The Governor …I had felt hopeful. But, I had been so wrong, and so unaware of what a true monster I was in the room with. The Governor wasn't interested in Daryl, he wanted to break me, he wanted to break Glenn, and he wanted to locate the prison and break everyone that I loved. I knew I had to be strong for Glenn and for everyone else. I couldn't let The Governor break me … no matter what.

I continued; finally getting to the part of the story that I knew Glenn would be most disturbed by.

"Then, he told me to take my top off." Glenn exhaled deeply and lowered his head down. "And, I told him no; that I wasn't going to do that. And, then he told me to take my top off or he was going to cut off your hand and bring it back to me." I paused. "He said it so calmly … he was so cold, you know?

… And, I knew he would do it. He would hurt you like that. So, I did what he asked."

Up until now, I had been able to keep my composure when explaining everything to Glenn. I had been trying to fight back the tears, but I just couldn't keep it in anymore. Maybe it's all these hormones; I don't know. But, couldn't help it; tears just stared to well up in my eyes and began to slowly overflow down my face.

"So, I took my shirt off and threw it on the floor. And, I just stood there. And, then he told me to take it all off."

The memories began to flood back, and I started to get really nauseous. This had been the first time I had spoken about this and it was all becoming very overwhelming. I just couldn't take sitting by Glenn anymore. I couldn't be that close and tell him what happened next. So, I quickly stood up, facing the wall of the cell … away from Glenn.

"Maggie, please look at me." So, I turned around and faced him. He looked up at me from the small prison cot and reached for my hand. "Maggie, it's okay. You can tell me."

I took a deep breath. "You know, at first … I just thought he was trying to scare me." I laughed nervously. "But, as I took my bra off; he stood up …" I paused.

"And, then he … he began to unbuckle his pants." I couldn't help but shudder at the thought of it. Then, I closed my eyes as I explained, "That sound … that sound is like … burned into my brain."

That sound god awful clanging of his belt buckle. It made me sick to my stomach then, and was causing me to get really nauseous now retelling it. I tried to compose myself, and fought back the food that was trying to make its way back up from my stomach.

"He walked over to me … stood behind me, and then he pushed my head down onto the table in front of him." I could see Glenn's eyes widen and brows furrow with concern.

"I could hear him, you know? Unzip his pants … and … I just kept telling myself that this information … the information about where the rest of our group was … might really be the only thing keeping the two of us alive right now. We might be as good as dead if he got what he was looking for. So, I just told him to do what he was going to do … and, then I told him to go to hell."

I smiled a little; remembering my defiance. I had known I couldn't betray Glenn and the rest of the group by revealing the location of the prison. Not even if it meant that something really bad was going to happen to me. There were just too many people's lives at stake.

I could tell Glenn was getting more and more uncomfortable. When Glenn is upset, he fidgets a lot. And, he was starting to get real antsy. "I can tell this is making you uncomfortable, Glenn, maybe I should stop."

Glenn looked deep into my eyes, "I mean, yeah, it's uncomfortable for me to hear. But, I'm more concerned about you. This happened to you … Please, don't worry about me right now, okay?"

I could tell he just wanted to help. And, although he was getting upset, he really wanted to focus on making me feel better and dealing with this finally. He caressed my face. "I love you, Maggie. If you can ... tell me what happened next."

I looked deep into Glenn's eyes, and tried to think of what I was going to say next. What is the best way to tell your husband all the details of your rape? What details should I tell him? Is there anything that maybe he just doesn't need to hear? I took a few deep breaths and continued my story.

**END CHAPTER THREE**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

### Author's Notes:

So, Maggie is finally talking to Glenn about what happened. I know the material is dark and disturbing at times; however, The Governor in the comics is REALLY demented, so I want to convey that with the "tv" version of him and what he really would have done to Maggie had it been the comic book Governor. I am really trying to stay true to his real character and personality traits ... portraying him as the villain that he really is.

_**Chapter Four Teaser:** The Governor remembers his "interrogation" of Maggie - he's so demented!_

Let me know what you think; **like it, love it, hate it** ... let me know your thoughts.

**Of course, if you like this story, please make sure to bookmark this story and if you have a moment ... please leave a comment on your way out.**

**You know I love to hear from you :-D**  
  
xoxo,  
Dahlia


	4. Maggie's Nightmare: Chapter Four

**Thanks to everyone that is reading this story and following along - I really appreciate it ;)**

*** Warning!! Potentially triggering Content below ... The Governor remembers raping Maggie.**   
  
**now back to our story ...**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Governor's POV – present day**

As we drove back to base, I thought back to when all of this started. I thought back to my defeat at the prison; how I left with just one man by my side. But as I pulled up along the watchtower of Fort Benning, I smiled at how far I had come. With a fairly small group of men (in comparison to the number of biters walking around the Fort), we had cleared all of the biters from Fort Benning. Taking Fort Benning had been a challenge, but eventually we were able to clear out all of the biters, and replenish our ammunitions.

We spent about 3 months fortifying the perimeter of our main living area; the area we now called The Fort Benning Commonwealth. We secured living areas, all of the guns, ammunition, rocket launchers, tanks, and every other type of military weapon and vehicle and stored them within the perimeter of The Commonwealth. In addition to the weapons, Fort Benning came stocked with plenty of non-perishable food items, water filtration systems, and even a complete stock of agricultural items that we had used to start growing our own food.

If there were other items we needed like the cement, mortar and building supplies that couldn't be found on base, we just went out on a run to the nearby lumbar yard just 5 miles down the road or stopped one of the several nearby construction sites that were being built around Fort Benning at the time all hell broke loose. Of course, those building sites were just abandoned in the chaos of what came to be. However, we benefited quite a bit from all of the supplies, vehicles and the diesel supply left behind. We had become a self sufficient community. This was an impenetrable fortress … it really did put Woodbury to shame. With walls this high and a cash of supplies and weapons like this … we had become truly indestructible.

"It's the Governor!" I heard one of the men in the watch tower yell down and within moments the gates opened for us.

"James, go ahead and take me to my quarters." James nodded and drove down to the office and apartment I had taken as my own. "Gonna need a few hours before I address the other men to discuss our findings at the prison today. Let everyone know we will reconvene at the mess hall at 21:00?"

"Got it. I will let them know."

James left and I walked upstairs to my new home. I had an upstairs unit, very similar to the one I had in Woodbury. I liked a home above the ground level. I liked to have a better vantage point; to be able to look out and see all of The Commonwealth and see who was coming and going from the base.

Once inside, I flopped down on my couch, put my feet up on the coffee table and let my head fall back while I closed my eyes and let it all sink in. Maggie was pregnant …with my baby!

This was going to change things a little bit for me. I couldn't just go in to the prison as I had intended and slaughter everything that moved. I wanted my revenge, but I would need to find a way to locate Maggie and get her out of there safely. I won't risk harming her or my child. In addition, I had promised my men something very important, something they would be expecting after waging this war - women. If we have an all out war, there might be too many casualties among the females of the group. I realized I would need to figure something else out. A way to lure the men out so we can kill them, along with Rick's group and Michonne. But, we also need to be able to retrieve Maggie and the other viable women. And, from the look of her belly … it would need to be soon.

I smiled as I daydreamed about bringing her to Fort Benning, and having my child here. This place was safe, and I could protect a child here. Then, a thought crossed my mind … if I can protect a child here; I can also protect a wife.

I know Maggie will most certainly not be receptive to it at first, but perhaps she could grow to accept this life here with me and our child. I continued to think about the possibility.

_Perhaps … one day … she could accept me?_

I became extremely excited … even a bit restless thinking about the child and becoming a father again. And, I could definitely get used to the idea of having a wife again. Maggie is a beautiful woman, and I am a powerful man now … even more powerful than before. She would be a fool to not accept my offer. I will just need to give her time, but I know she will come around.

I crossed my arms over my chest, closed my eyes and began to let my mind wander back to that night we spent together. Now that my child was a result of that night, I wanted to remember every moment …

**Governor's POV- remembering the night of the attack on Maggie**

I thought back … I know I had been forceful. Perhaps a little too rough. However, I just couldn't help myself when she so defiantly withheld information from me. She really had made my blood boil. No one has told me no in a very long time, and she certainly wasn't going to be the first. Who did she think she was?

"Take your top off." 

I told her. She squirmed a little before telling me no. So, I told her if she didn't take her top off that I would cut off her fucking boyfriend's hand. Thought that might rattle her a bit. Just want to let her know who was in charge here.

So, she took her top off, threw it to the ground and held her hands around her breasts. I could tell she was pissed off and a little scared, but not scared enough. I could tell … she was still not going to tell me what I needed to know. So, I told her to take it all off, all of her clothes. I could see her eyes widen when I told her this. She shook her head no and I could see the tears start to fill up in her eyes. She knew what I meant, what I was threatening.

At first I just wanted to scare her, get her to talk. So, I unbuckled my belt - slowly. I wanted her to watch, I wanted to her start to realize what was going to happen if she didn't just tell me what I wanted to know. She stood there frozen like a deer in head lights, watching me as I walked towards her and got behind her.

I brushed the hair from her neck and kissed the back of her shoulder and I could feel her shudder as I pressed myself up against her. Yet, she still said nothing. So, I grabbed her by the neck and forced her head down onto the table in front of her, pulling her hips towards mine. I could hear her whimper a bit as her face whacked against the table top. I held her back down with my hand and unzipped my pants. I waited for her to say something, and finally she did. 

"Do what you're going to do, then go to hell!" She hissed back to me.

Well, I have to admit, this did piss me off a bit. Well, maybe a lot, if I am completely honest. I would no choice but to follow through with my underlying threat. She knew what was at stake, and she chose to basically tell me to go fuck myself. If she wanted to keep her mouth shut and not give me the information I wanted, I was going to take something from her that she wanted to keep – her dignity, her pride, her body.

She needed to understand that this wasn't request. So, I decided that I would show her who was in control here. It was me, not her. I was in control … of everything. I was even in control of her body right now.

I immediately reached around to the front of her jeans, unbuttoned and unzipped them and jerked her jeans off of her; pulling them down to her ankles. I lightly brushed the skin on her back, giving her bumps on her skin. Her body tensed underneath my caress, and she closed her eyes. Then, I grabbed a hold of her panties right above her left hip and tore them from her; completely exposing her. She squirmed as I ran my hands along her hips, to the side of her outer thighs, and then inside of her.

She jerked up quickly from the table crying and cursing at me, so I grabbed her by her neck again and this time I slammed her head into the table as hard as I could. I felt her body go limp on top of the table. I grabbed a piece of rope nearby and tied her hands and bound them above her head, letting her bound hands fall over the other side of the table.

By the time she regained her senses, I was already inside of her.

She moaned in pain and as I looked down at her face I could see the blood coming out of the side of her mouth. But, she was still conscious so I didn't stop. I grabbed a hold of her hips tightly and I continued to push myself into her over and over again.

I would have never have thought I would be a man that would do something like this. But, I did what was necessary, and in the end she could have stopped it at any moment if she would have just told me the location of her group. If she wanted me to stop, all she needed to do was say the word.

I spent at least 15 minutes inside of her, and she quietly took every minute.

I slowed down a bit and leaned in close to her pressing my body to hers. I told her what a good girl she was being, I told her how good she felt. The more intimate I made it, the more upset this seemed to make her.

Eventually she broke; I could see was really starting to cry hard. Her body was shaking, and she began to beg me to stop. "Stop! Pleeaaassee stop!" She sobbed. "Just please stop ...  I'll tell you where they are!"

_She finally broke!_

I was actually really surprised she let it go on this long. I got up and leaned off of her and then I whispered. "Tell me where they are now, and _then_ I will stop."

But, she didn't say anything. Not a word. So, I asked her again. "Tell me where they are now, and _then_ I will stop."

I could see she was thinking about it, but she remained quiet and closed her eyes shut tight. 

When I realized she wasn't going to talk, at least not now, I just continued on. I wanted to teach her lesson in how this world works now. This is how bad things can get when you aren't careful and look out for yourself. So, I thought I'd rough her up a bit. I grabbed her hard by the back of her head; I bit her on her shoulder, and put my hands over every inch of her body. But, she still didn't say a word, just the occasional moan or shriek in a moment of pain. She would obviously need some more convincing.

So, I pulled her up and told her to turn around. I wanted her to be able to see my face; look into my eyes as I did this to her.

It might make her talk if she had to look me in the eyes while I fucked her. When she turned around, I could see the injuries to her face, her cut and swollen cheek; it had started to swell so much that it began to press her one eye closed. I picked her up and sat her on the table. I looked her in the eyes. "You ready to talk yet?"

She just stared at me and then she spit in my face! So, I slapped her so hard with the back of my hand that she flew back on to the table. Her obstinance annoyed me, as I wanted to get this over with. She was really starting to piss me off.

"You really shouldn't make me mad, Maggie; you're only making this harder on yourself."

She looked up at me, her eyes filling with tears. Then, I wiped her spit from my face and licked it off my fingers. She began to cry softly, as she held her bound hands on her chest trying to cover herself from me. She was defeated. Even her act of defiance of spitting in my face, I controlled. I licked the side of her face and kissed her cheek softly. I smiled and then grabbed her face hard with my hand and brought my face close to hers. Then, I kissed her full lips with several soft wet kisses; as if I were making love to her. The act of control and violence she could hate me for, but this act of intimacy would be burned into her brain forever. 

I would always be with her now...

**END CHAPTER FOUR**

  
**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

### Author's Notes:

**Oh, The Governor … he is truly a disgusting human being. In the TV series, they really don't even scrape the surface of how truly despicable he is.**

**Note/Comic Book Spoiler Warning:** In the comic series, he captures Michonne, Glenn and Rick (not Maggie and Glenn). While they are captured, he tortures them all. He violently beats and rapes Michonne - repeatedly. He tortures Glenn and even cuts off Rick's hand. So, this fanfiction is more of what would have really happened if The Governor of the comic series was the same Governor that captured Maggie and Glenn in the TV series.  
  
Things are going to get worse ... a lot worse for my characters before they ever get better. Why does living in the Zombie Apocalypse have to be so hard? :-D

 _ **Chapter Five Teaser:**_ _Maggie remembers the "interrogation." And, Glenn makes sure to let Maggie know that he is there for her, no matter what!_

So, let me know what you think; **like it, love it, hate it .**.. let me know your thoughts. **You know I love to hear from you :-D**

If you're enjoying this story, definitely make sure to **take a moment to Bookmark this story and leave a comment on your way out ;-D** It keeps me writing and keeps the chapters coming!!

xoxo,  
Dahlia


	5. Chapter Five

******Thanks to everyone who are reading and following along with this story ... I really appreciate it :)  
  
 ** **And, a Special Thank you to those of you that left KUDOS on this last chapter - you guys rock!**********

****** CHAPTER WARNING **** **

I'd like to mention that the next couple of chapters deal with triggering content, so please keep that in mind. As I mentioned last chapter, things are about to get worse for the characters, especially Maggie (hence the title  "Maggie's Nightmare") ... so everyone be warned!  
  
now back to our story ...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

****  
Maggie's POV – Maggie tells Glenn about what really happened at Woodbury  
  
As I looked into Glenn's eyes and began to think of what words to say, I still wasn't so sure how much I should tell him, but I before I said another word I reached out and pulled Glenn close to me. I had wrapped my arms so tightly around Glenn; you would think I was trying to crush him. I just wanted to hold on to this moment, the moment before he knew _everything._ I could deal with the rape, I could even deal with this pregnancy, but if things changed between me and Glenn I think I would break in two. Then, I figured if I was going to do this, I had to just get it out. Like a band-aid just, I just needed to rip the damn thing off!  
  
"He unzipped his pants and I told him to just do whatever he was going to do, and then I told him to go to hell …  
  
Then, he started to touch me … down there, you know? And, that's when I really started to freak out. I tried to get away from him … not like I could go anywhere locked in the room with, and … I guess he didn't like that too much. He grabbed me by the back of my head and bashed the front of my face into the table ... after that, I lost consciousness for a while, I think. And, the next thing I knew … he was inside of me. And … and, he had tied my hands together. You know … so, I couldn't fight him."  
  
"Maggie I'm so sorry. _I'm so … so_ _sorry_."  
  
Glenn looked so sad; I felt terrible telling him all this.  
  
"I tried not to cry … I didn't want that bastard to know that he was getting to me. I tried …  
  
… I don't know how long it went on, but it seemed like forever …  
  
I felt so sick inside, but I just tried to stay quiet. I tried to keep my mind elsewhere. I guess I kind of checked out …  
  
… It was me, but … it wasn't _me_ , you know?"  
  
Glenn nodded.  
  
But, then … then, he started to do … _it_ … differently. He took his shirt off … and, he … just started to …  
  
... I don't know, he was … acting like he was making love to me."  
  
I shook my head and lowered it into my hands. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the picture out of what happened out of my head.  
  
"It made me physically sick! I could take what he was doing before, he was using my body but … not reaching my soul. But, by trying to be intimate … I just couldn't let him take that from me…from us!"  
  
I paused and looked over at Glenn, he had tears running down his face. Although The Governor had done this physically to me, the act of intimacy … was something that was stolen from the both of us.  
  
"I couldn't take another second of _that_. So, I started to freak out, I guess. I don't really remember exactly what I did; I just know that I wanted it all to stop. At that point, I was ready to tell him anything – I just wanted him to stop."  
  
"God, Maggie. I can't believe this … I wish I could bash his fucking head in!"  
  
Glenn stood up; I could tell this was really getting to him. He started to pace.  
  
"I'm sorry, Maggie. I am so fucking pissed off!"  
  
"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that it happened to me … I'm sorry that this happened to us. But, it wasn't either of our faults. There was nothing either of us could have done to stop it. You know that, right?"  
  
Glenn sat beside me again.  
  
"I just wished I could have protected you. But, now … after hearing this … I just wish I had a chance to kill him! He's a fucking psychopath!"  
  
I looked straight into Glenn's eyes, "He's a monster, Glenn … a monster."  
  
He _was_ a monster, I thought to myself. A sick demented monster. And, he had his hands all over me. He was inside of me. I thought back to what he told me after he was done.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**  
  
 **Maggie's POV – the night of the attack**  
  
He pulled himself out of me and kept his body pressed to mine. He swept the hair gently from my face, and then grabbed my jaw and pulled my face right next to his.  
  
"You could have stopped me at anytime, Maggie. You even let me finish inside of you ... you must have really enjoyed yourself!"  
  
He pushed my face away with his hands, and began to zip and buckle his pants.  
  
How could anyone do that to another person? How could he do that to me? I cringed as I thought about his words "finish inside you."  
  
I was so disgusted.  
  
I could feel a knot begin to tighten in my stomach; it twisted and turned.  
  
"Fuck you!" I hissed back at him.  
  
It happened so fast that I barely saw it coming. I had enough time to close my eyes as the back of his hand slammed into my face. I cried out from the pain; he had hit me so hard. Then, he grabbed my arms and threw me into the wall. I would have fallen to the floor if didn't already have a handful of my hair holding me up against the wall. He put his other hand around my throat; choking me. I could barely breathe.  
  
He put his face close to mine and laughed.  
  
"Hah, that's pretty funny, you know? Fuck You!" he said mockingly at me.  
  
"Well, I just _did_ ... _sweetheart_. And, it felt _so good_."  
  
He licked my cheek and then whispered in my ear, "You're so feisty, Maggie! I like that in a woman."  
  
I cringed - I could smell his spit on my face and could taste him in my mouth. I started to feel sick, like physically sick. Then, he kissed me again on my mouth; soft, like we were lovers or something. He was repulsive, but I didn't respond, but tried to just keep my mouth closed. My stomach churned and I could feel the bile rise up in my throat.  
  
And, then out it came. I threw up beside the table, right onto the floor. He backed away from me - Guess he didn't want any vomit on his shoes.  
  
"I guess you didn't enjoy that as much as I did … too bad. Now get dressed!" He ordered.  
  
Then, he cut my hands free from the rope he had bound them with earlier. I looked down and my hands were purple, and they throbbed as the blood rushed back into them. There were indentations from where the ropes had squeezed my wrists and they were bright red from where the rope had rubbed off some of the skin. I rubbed my wrists, and looked up and saw that he was watching me. He had such a smug look on his face. He just stood there and watched me … not saying a word. I pulled up my pants and reached for my bra and shirt.  
  
"Not those! Leave those off."  
  
I looked at him and pulled my shirt and bra close to me to cover my naked chest. He walked up to me and ripped the shirt and bra from my hands.  
  
"I told you to leave those off!"  
  
I felt so humiliated, so ashamed, so disgusted with myself. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me over towards the door. He knocked three times.  
  
"Guards!"  
  
Two men walked in upon hearing his orders barked through the door.  
  
"Please escort me and the lady here over to the other holding cell."  
  
They grabbed me by both arms and led me out of the room. They walked me past The Governor, and he just smiled at eyes seared into me, and I began to sob silently. As we walked down the hall, I desperately tried to compose myself despite the fact that I was being paraded around half naked in front of all these men. Then, The Governor pushed past the other men, and grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me towards a door that led to another room.  
  
He opened the door and that's when I saw Glenn.  
  
I almost fainted; it felt like I had been stabbed in the heart. After everything that just happened to me … there was Glenn, just a few feet away from me. I just wanted to run into his arms. I wanted to run away with him. But … he was so bloody; they had beaten him so badly – I just couldn't believe it. That's when I realized we were probably not going to make it out of this; we might not even live past tonight.  
  
The Governor grabbed me tightly and pushed me through the doorway with a gun held to my head. And, I could see it in Glenn's face the moment he saw me; he was _devastated._  
  
Although his eyes were swollen and bruised, it didn't stop the tears from flowing. He started to struggle. He tried to get to me, but they just held him back and made him watch.  
  
"You see, Glenn? Look what your silence has brought upon _poor_ Maggie. Aren't you supposed to protect her from situations like this? Some man you are! How could you let this happen to her? And, for what? A simple piece of information … and, all of this would be over by now."  
  
Glenn and I just stared at each other. We were both so defeated - so devastated.  
  
"So, no one's gonna talk, huh? Alright then … let's see here …"  
  
The Governor let go of my arm and walked over to Glenn and placed the gun right to Glenn's temple. I started to feel faint again; I felt the blood rushing from my head. I started to panic and hyperventilate. I buckled over, and one of the guards rushed over and grabbed me before I fell over.  
  
" _Maggie_ …" I heard Glenn's voice as I started to black out.  
  
Then, I heard The Governor should something angry from the distance that pulled me back to consciousness.  
  
"Maggie!!" he screamed.  
  
I started to regain my balance finally, my eyes focused in on Glenn, and the gun The Governor had pressed against his head.  
  
"Maggie!"  
  
The Governor hissed at me again.  
  
"Maggie, look at me!" He pressed the gun hard into Glenn's temple. Glenn couldn't help but flinch at the pain.  
  
"Now, look at Glenn here ..."  
  
I couldn't help it; tears welled up and began trickling down my face. I didn't think there were any tears left in me, but I was wrong.  
  
"See this gun here? Well, I'm going to blow his fucking brains out right in front of you if you don't tell me what I want to know - right now!"  
  
Glenn looked at me and shook his head no. He didn't want me to say anything. I knew he was willing to die for the others … and that's part of the reason why I loved him so much. He would do anything for those he loved. Even die to protect them.  
  
The Governor became increasingly agitated, but he softened his voice when he spoke to me again, "Now, come on Maggie … _tell me where it is …_  
  
 _…_ Tell me where the rest of your group is and I will spare his life."  
  
Glenn shook his head no again.  
  
"You've got five seconds Maggie … He paused and began to count. I felt sick. I couldn't loose Glenn, not like this, not right now.  
  
"Five, four, three, two …" he continued.  
  
I couldn't watch Glenn die. I knew Glenn might be mad. Hell, I was mad. But, I had to tell him.  
"They're at the prison! They're at the prison! Please don't hurt him …they're at the prison."  
  
Glenn exhaled deeply and closed his eyes. I know he might have been disappointed in me for risking everyone's lives, but I couldn't lose him. I just couldn't!  
  
"I'm so sorry Glenn, I'm so so sorry …" I whimpered.  
  
I had been _so_ defeated. The Governor had won; he got what he wanted from me.  
He brought the gun down. "The prison, huh? The one bout five miles up the road?"  
  
I nodded and confirmed, "Yes."  
  
The Governor then pulled me close to him, and kissed me on the cheek. His touch made my skin crawl. "See that wasn't so hard, was it?"  
  
Then, he pushed me away and I ran straight into Glenn's arms. He wrapped them around me so tightly and I buried my face in his shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, Maggie. It's okay."  
  
Glenn just kept saying it over and over again. And, then I heard the door slam shut, and I just started to ball. I was completely overwhelmed. We had both almost died, and for what? He was right … he got the location anyways. Glenn was beaten and I had been raped, and for what? Nothing!  
  
 **Maggie's POV – her memory of when she told Glenn about what really happened at Woodbury**  
  
"So, that's it. You know the rest."  
  
"Yeah, I do. I just didn't want to believe that this happened to you. It's so frustrating. I feel like I didn't do anything to stop it. I could've stopped it by telling them about the prison, but I didn't!"  
  
I could see the anger on Glenn's face. The disappointment.  
  
"Glenn … _please_ don't think like that! You don't think I feel the same way. I feel like I allowed him to do this. I feel like I allowed him to have you beaten almost killed by a walker …  
  
And, for what Glenn? For what? He won, he got what he wanted."  
  
I paused and just looked over at Glenn. I could see that he felt he was most to blame for this situation. And, he wasn't to blame. I couldn't let him feel like that. It wasn't fair and it wasn't his fault!  
  
"He's evil, Glenn. And, we shouldn't drive ourselves crazy thinking about what we could have done or should have done. It happened. We both got hurt. It wasn't either of our faults. And, that's it."  
  
"Then, you don't blame me?" Glenn asked.  
  
"No, of course I don't blame you … I love you. And, I never want you to feel like this was your fault or that you didn't do enough. Okay?"  
  
Glenn nodded and seemed to be in a bit of shock; he seemed to be processing everything. We just sat there in silence for a little while.  
  
Then, Glenn looked over to me, "Are you okay, Maggie? Tell me … what can I do?"  
  
"Glenn, just being here with me is enough. I'm dealing with this the best I can … given the circumstances."  
  
"So, the baby … the baby is _definitely_ his … isn't it?" Glenn asked very quietly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
My heart broke in two just saying aloud for the first time. I closed my eyes and just breathed slowly; trying not to complicate the moment. Then, I felt Glenn's hands wrap around mine.  
  
"I don't care, Maggie. I love you. And, I will be here for you …  
  
And …  
  
I will be here for this baby. I want you to know that. I want you to know that this doesn't have to change anything between us …  
  
... I mean, it doesn't change anything for me," he paused.  
  
"Does it change anything for you?" Glenn looked anxiously at me, wondering what I would say.  
  
I smiled at him, "No, it doesn't change anything. I still love you more than anything in the world, and I cannot imagine going through this life without. We can never know what this life will throw at us, but as long as we have each other - we'll be okay."  
  
Glenn leaned in and kissed me and pulled me tight into his chest. He held me tight there for hours. This secret had weighed on my heart. And, for the first time in months … I slept.  
  
 **END CHAPTER FIVE**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

### Notes:

******Poor, poor Maggie and Glenn :(** ** **

**Maggie, Glenn and the rest of the group are really in for the fight of their lives with this version of The Governor. He truly is a depraved mad man. I hope you keep reading to find out what the group and The Gov'na have been up to and what evil plans The Governor has in store for everyone ...**

**I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. In the meantime, please feel free to comment or review, you know I'd love to hear from you. And, if you are enjoying the story make sure to Bookmark it on your way out ;)**

 

**xoxo,**

**Dahlia**

 

 


	6. Chapter Six

****Hey Y'all,****

****I just wanted to thank everyone that have been reading this story ... I really appreciate it :) And a Special Thank you to those of you leaving KUDOS - you seriously rock!** **

**now back to our story ...**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Governor’s POV – present day in his apartment at Fort Benning**

I had asked that James come back and pick me up for the meeting tonight, and it felt like only a short time had passed. But, it wasn’t long before I heard him knock at the door. “Hey, Boss. Time to head on over to the command post!”

He banged a few more times on the door. “Boss!”

"I’ll be down in a minute."

"Sure thing, Boss!"

I heard his military boots as he walked heavily down the hallway away from my apartment. I had been daydreaming about Maggie, and although his return was an unwelcome one bringing me back to reality and the task at hand; I knew it was time to get back to the business of war.  
I met James downstairs and jumped into the Humvee where he was waiting. He smiled and asked if everything was okay.

“Sure is, James. Everything is … _great …_

_…_ I’ve decided that it’s time to finally time to make our move at the prison.”

I smiled slyly.

"That’s great news … I can’t tell you how glad I am to hear you say that. Bout time we rescued those poor folk at the prison!"

I always found James’ enthusiasm interesting. Ironic that such a tough guy would be so sentimental at times. Didn’t suit him, I thought. Sentimentality gets you killed these days.

"I’ve decided to make some changes to our original plan; less shock and awe."

"Really? What’re you thinkin’?"

"Well, originally, we planned to go in with our tanks and guns blazing. But, I’m wondering now if perhaps … _perhaps_ that might risk too many civilian casualties."

"Well, you always said you were prepared for some causalities; just as long as most of the prisoners were freed."

"Well, James. I’m thinking now there might be another way. I’d like to go over it tonight with you and the other Lieutenants and see what your …professional opinion is. Would that be alright with you?"

"Sure thing. I have always thought that when dealing with any hostage situation, the fewer casualties the better - obviously. So, if you’ve got some new ideas, I can definitely work with the others to create a new plan of attack. I had always thought there were other tactics that we could use to secure the release of the prisoners. Glad to hear you’ve changed your mind."

James seemed pleased with this, as he had been the strongest voice of opposition when I originally discussed my plans for attacking the prison.

"Yes, well … let’s definitely explore those options tonight."

"Will do."

We pulled the Humvee up to the mess hall at Fort Benning, which we had since converted into our central command post. When I walked inside, I could see Martinez, Shumpert and five of my other Lieutenants waiting for us.

"Well, let’s get down to business; shall we?"

I sat down at the foremost table near the front of the hall; the men following my lead.

"I’ve decided that it is time to finally make our move. But, I’d like to alter our plan a little…

  
I’ve decided that we shouldn’t use all out force when we take the prison. I’ve asked James to offer some other options where there might be fewer casualties for our men and the prisoners. James? I’d like to your ideas, if you don’t mind.”

"No problem. Well, from the beginning I felt an all out assault on the prison would most likely get most of the prisoners killed whether by our own weapons, or by the group at the prison. I think the best results would be to draw out their best fighters. Kill as many of them as we can, and then call a truce of some sort with the remaining members of the prison."

"That sounds like a good plan, but how do you intend to draw the fighters out and why would the rest of the group call a truce with us after we killed most of their fighters?"

Martinez was definitely skeptical of the plan, I could tell. He knew why I originally wanted to get revenge with Rick’s group, and avoiding casualties of the people at the prison had never been a priority before.

So, I shot him a punitive glance.

After learning about Maggie’s condition, I had already been toying with the idea of how to get her away from the battle while still killing the rest of the group. The old plan would certainly not guarantee her safety, or the safety of my child. So, as we sat there and discussed some possibilities it finally came to me!

"I agree with James … there’s always another way. But how do we draw out their soldiers? Why would they leave the safety of their prison? After my previous experiences with them, I can tell you one thing that would definitely get their attention … if we took one of their own. They’d have no choice but to come after that person."

James seemed to jump on the idea, “That could work Governor …It would definitely be a good tactical move. By removing one of the core members of their group and taking them as a hostage, I believe it would force them from the prison and make them go on the offensive. We could then set a trap, letting us capture or kill any of the fighters that come looking for the hostage.”

James paused and looked down at the map in front of him. He seemed to be working out the details in his head.

"We can draw them out, set a trap. And, then … any members of the group remaining at the prison would be forced to either surrender or at very least they would be more open to a hostage exchange - one of theirs for all of ours. I like it; I think it is our best option."

Martinez interjected, “Yeah, but who would we take hostage? It would have to be someone we know they would come for. I’m not that sure we can get close enough to any of the core members of their group.”

I smiled and glared over at Martinez; I could see he feared my response, “You’re right, Martinez. It would have to be someone we _know_ the group would try to rescue. During our surveillance, I believe that we have identified several core members of the group that would be good targets. There are a few women in the core of their group that would certainly elicit an emotional response from the group. If we were to take these targets, I believe we would draw out some of their best into a trap – hopefully killing most of them in this initial offensive move. With many of their fighters and soldiers dead, the remaining members of the group would be forced to surrender the prison and release the Woodbury captives.”

James started making some notes and circling areas on the map.

“If we move one of our tanks to the high ground here; the hill overlooking the prison. We can provide some firepower that will provide as a distraction, while we make our move.”

"Governor, you mentioned you had some targets in mind. How do you suppose we get close enough?" Martinez asked questioning where I was going with all of this.

"James and I were surveying the prison earlier today and I happened to recognize one of the women from their group. She was with another woman tending the crops and garden they have planted just outside the prison yard. Only one metal fence surrounds the perimeter there and we know our vehicles can easily drive through this fence. Next time she is in the outer perimeter, we should make our move."

James looked concerned, “Why this woman? How do you know she is one of their core members?”

"She was a captive at Woodbury, brought in by my previous second in command. They were caught trying to sabotage some of the walls of Woodbury. After some interrogation it was revealed that they were from this prison group, and they had been trying to open up some of the perimeter and let biters in. Guess they didn’t like other survivors being so close; felt threatened by what we had at Woodbury."

"So, you can confirm and identify this woman?"

"Yes, I can, James." I looked over at him a little annoyed. "She’s hard to miss; she’s pregnant."

James didn’t seem to like that very much, “So, you want us to snatch a pregnant lady and hold her hostage? Perhaps another member of the group would work better?”

"No, James, I don’t think so. She’s perfect. There is no way that Rick and the others won’t try for an immediate rescue. Maggie will be our target, understood?"

"Affirmative. I just want to make sure we do this right. Don’t want any innocent people getting hurt if we can help it. Especially, a pregnant lady."

"Oh, trust me, James. I wouldn’t want any harm to come to Maggie either. In fact, that is a direct order in this mission. She is to be extracted and no harm should come to her; at any and all costs."

"Ok, Boss. Plan sounds solid" he nodded in approval. "I think we can definitely move forward. Let’s round up the men tomorrow and go over the strategy for the extraction of the hostage. Once the men have been informed, all we need to do is wait …

… wait for the hostage … what was her name?”

"Maggie" I answered.

"We’ll wait for the next time Maggie is in the outer yard, and then we’ll make our move. Snatch and grab; quick and easy."

"It’s final then. Tomorrow we inform the men."

I relished in the knowledge that my patience had paid off. I would be getting my revenge soon. Rick, Michonne, Daryl and the rest of those rats will be dead soon. And, Maggie. She’ll be mine within the week. This plan couldn’t be more perfect. I laughed a bit under my breath.

"Something funny, Boss?"

"No, James. Just so glad we can finally end all of this and move on with making a life here at The Commonwealth."

Several of the other Lieutenants began to talk amongst themselves: Lt. John Meyers, one of our youngest Lieutenants chimed in, “Yeah, it sure will be nice to have some women round here finally! We could use a women’s touch around The Commonwealth.”

"What do you know bout a woman’s touch?" Martinez laughed.

"I know well enough! Well, enough that they’re the one thing that’s missin’ from this place!" Meyers seemed offended.

"Well, don’t you worry. We should have plenty of them before we know it. Then, we’ll have a whole other problem … who gets which one!" Martinez explained to Meyers.

"Alright, guys. We’ll be figuring out all that stuff soon enough. Let’s focus on the task at hand."

Meyers and Martinez did bring up an interesting topic though. This was something I would have to organize eventually with the men here. There were certainly more men here at the Fort than there are women at the prison. Don’t think any of these guys will be getting their own; except for me of course. But, I will have to come up with a solution to that problem.

It was the one thing I promised them in the beginning – women. Women not only meant sex, but they also meant the survival of the human race. Without women, all us men would just die alone out here. So, while some of the men had decided to go along with this rescue and revenge mission because it was the right thing to do; the others were in it for primal reasons – sex and procreation. It’s a good enough reason as any. I just needed all of them to support the mission and it didn’t matter what I had to say to get them to agree.

I excused the men back to their quarters, and scheduled a meeting with the men the next morning. I had James drive me back to my apartment. We sat in silence for a while before James chimed in.

“Sure will be nice having some women and children here - give us more of a sense of community, don’t you think Boss?”

I nodded yes, “Yes. That will be nice.”

"You’re gonna make sure things stay civil here once the women and children arrive, won’t you?"

He paused; he seemed worried.

"The only reason I ask is just … I hear some of the men carry on sometimes. You should hear what some of them been sayin.’ Just ain’t right. Don’t think all these men can be trusted with them, that’s all."

"Well, I assure, James. I will make the safety of all of the citizens of The Commonwealth my top priority. And, with you as 2nd command, I know I can count on you to help me keep order here, can’t I?"

"You sure can."

He seemed to get lost in his thoughts and we sat in silence the remaining ride to my apartment.

"Well, don’t you worry bout all that right now. Let’s first get them here – then we can worry about the rest. What do you say?"

James nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. See you at the meeting tomorrow. Got a big day ahead of us."

As I headed back upstairs, I thought how very sweet this revenge was going to be. I’d have all their heads on spikes soon; Michonne, Rick, Glenn, Daryl –all of them!

And then, I thought of Maggie, and our baby. I couldn’t help but smile at the thought that this may very well be last night I spend in this apartment alone. This time tomorrow, I could have my family here. Better rest tonight. Got a big day ahead of us indeed …

**END CHAPTER SIX**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

### Notes

**As you can see, things are being set in motion here at Fort Benning. I also wanted to introduce some new characters from Fort Benning - as they will be players later on in the story.**

**This chapter was definitely a transitional chapter, but don’t worry -The Governor will continue to get more evil as the story progresses and things are going to get a lot worse before they get better …**

**Thanks for again for reading and if you have a minute, please leave a comment or review ... I'd love to hear from you :)  
**


End file.
